In Your Arms Once Again
by PheonixFyre374
Summary: Caitlin Snow was always different, but when she finds out that she was adopted, she sets out to find out who her original parents are and why they gave her up.
1. Prologue

A.N.- This is my first posted fanfiction, and no flames, only constructive criticism. Flames will be ignored.

Disclaimer- The Marvel and DC Universes are not mine, nor are their characters. The plot is the only this I own here.

Prologue

It was a cold winter's night when Jemma Simmons gave birth to her daughter. The father, Leopold Fitz, unaware of the sudden turn of events, was still back at HQ, working with Phil Coulson himself to help rebuild the organization known as SHIELD. Fitz-Simmons had been together for a while, but were never able to get their fairy-tale ending in Perthshire, due to the constant stress of working for SHIELD.

The day Jemma Simmons found out she was pregnant, they had already ended the relationship, so she had not told Fitz about their child. After this had happened, Jemma decided she couldn't retain the information, so she asked for a medical leave. About nine months later, her daughter was born.

Jemma knew that her child would always be in constant danger, due to the fact that she was born the daughter of two of the smartest minds the world had ever seen. She had arranged for a closed adoption, and ultimately only saw her daughter for all of two minutes, and never even got the chance to hold her.

Where were they all now? Well, Fitz never found out about the baby, so he kept working for the team. After taking her leave, Simmons returned to SHIELD, but didn't go back to the team, as it would be too painful to see Fitz, especially after the events that had just taken place. Their daughter? She went on to live a happy life. One which she didn't even know she was adopted. She lived her life in a place called Central City, and worked for STAR Labs. You may know her as Caitlin Snow.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Marvel and DC don't belong to me!

The sound of Caitlin's stilettos echoed through the halls of STAR Labs as she walked to the elevator. It had been a long day of work, and Caitlin was relieved to finally be going home. The elevator chimed, and the doors slowly opened. Just as the doors were closing, she felt a rush of air and felt the presence of someone standing next to her.

"Hey, Caitlin," Barry's voice rang through her ears. She turned to face the scarlet speedster, to see him in his day clothes. He reached over to the panel of buttons, and hit the button for the ground floor.

Caitlin turned to face Barry and give him a sad smile. "Hi, Barry."

"How are you doing?" he asked, all too quickly.

"I'm fine, Barry," she stated, more to reassure herself than Barry. The elevator reached a halt and the two got out.

"Are you sure? Remember you can call me if you need anything," he added, and with that, he sped away.

"Goodbye, Barry," Caitlin said to herself, as she welcomed the feeling of loneliness once again.

The problem with being a genius, as she was today, was that she never felt like she belonged. Even in her own family, she was always the odd one out. The ugly duckling. Sometimes she fantasized what it would be like if she had come out looking more like her mother or father. If she shared any traits with them. But instead, she was always different.

Today was the one day she felt even lonelier than usual. Two years ago, Caitlin's small family of three was cut down to only two. Caitlin's father was the one person who made the most effort to embrace her differences. Sadly, he was the first to go, when she was 25. Caitlin's mother had completely distanced herself from Caitlin after the loss of her father. Caitlin still tried to make an effort to stay close to her mother, but all her futile attempts had failed. In the end, Caitlin was left to fend for herself.

She had found happiness once before. She had found love in her life, and it had come in the form of a man named Ronnie Raymond. The two had been in love for 3 years, and they had even gotten engaged. Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end, and this definitely did. The night the particle accelerator had exploded, Ronnie had sacrificed himself so the rest of Central City could survive. They had never gotten married, and they didn't even get a proper goodbye. Hearing his voice through the walkie-talkie was the last she ever heard from her beloved.

After that night, Caitlin Snow was never the same person. She was no longer the person who would laugh, and enjoy herself. Instead, she was the person that everybody pitied. She was the person that had lost everyone she cared for. She was the person that made everyone feel guilty when she walked into a room. She was the person who constantly felt like an outsider.

Completely lost in her train of thought, Caitlin wasn't paying attention to where she was going. She suddenly crashed into something hard, and fell backwards.

"Oh my gosh! Caitlin! I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going." Caitlin listened detachedly as her best friend, Cisco Ramon, rambled on and on as she picked herself up off the ground.

"How are you doing?" he asked sincerely.

"I'm fine," Caitlin lied. She was not only tired of work, but also the fact that everyone wouldn't stop asking her if she was alright. Even her best friend wouldn't stop nagging her.

"Are you sure? You looked rather down today, we're all worried about you-"

"Cisco!" Caitlin interrupted, "I'm fine. Now, please, if you don't mind, I would like to go home." Without waiting for a response, Caitlin turned on her heels, and left through the front entrance.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Marvel and DC ain't owned by your truly

When Caitlin reached the front door of her childhood home, she immediately started having second thoughts. She would much rather be in her tiny, shoebox of an apartment, grieving for her lost ones, while eating an entire tub of ice-cream. However, she knew that she had to at least try be here for her mother. No matter how badly she was treated by her, she couldn't afford to lose the one family member she had left.

Slowly, she reached for the doorbell, and pressed on it gently. She could hear the faint ring inside. However, nothing after it. No feet scuffling to the door. No voice yelling that the door was open. Peculiar. Caitlin rang the doorbell again and once again waited for some noise on the other side of the door. Still nothing. She reached for the doorknob, only to see that the door was unlocked.

"Mom?" She called the moment she got inside.

"Did you know the door was open?" She asked, only to receive no answer. Caitlin started to walk up the steps of her childhood home, and was startled to recognise the heavy scent of alcohol in the air.

"Have you been drinking again?" This time, Caitlin heard a groan coming from the master bedroom. She quickly ran into the room to find her mother still in bed at two in the afternoon.

"Mom, get out of bed, more than half the day has gone by." Another groan.

"Did you even go to work? Do you even know what day it is? Get dressed. We're going to the cemetery." After her furious statement, Caitlin's mother finally woke up.

"Don't you tell me what to do. I'll go to the cemetery another day. I was up all night, and I'm exhausted."

"So you have been drinking?" Caitlin asked, trying not to recall the many trips to the hospital she had had to make with her mother the previous year. Alcohol had been a big problem for her. After a trip to the emergency room that had almost cost her her life, Caitlin's mother had been forced into rehab. She had been doing very well there, and had gone four months without any sign of relapsing, but it seemed as though she had fallen back into her old patterns.

"What I do is none of your business," Her mother spat venomously.

"Do you think this is what Dad would have wanted?" Caitlin bit back.

"Oh don't you play that card. Even when dead, your father still manages to be your trump card. You don't even know your father."

"I knew him better than you ever did!"

"No! You didn't. He wasn't even your real father! And I am very glad that I'm not your real mother!"

Please leave a review!


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: MCU and DC not owned by me. Otherwise there would be solo movies for the Black Widow and Hawkeye... And we would probably know what happened in Budapest...

Caitlin was in shock the entire way back to her apartment. She couldn't process anything at the moment. She couldn't take it anymore. On top of all the heartbreak she was dealing with, she couldn't handle this new development. She needed to talk to someone about it. Someone she could trust. The only problem with that was that she didn't have anyone she could confide in. Even her closest friends couldn't seem to understand what she was going through. She needed to talk to someone who knew everything about her. She needed to talk to her parents. That was the problem, wasn't it?

When she heard a knock on her apartment door, Caitlin was pulled out of her thoughts. She didn't even bother to open the door, so she just called from the couch.

"It's open!" She could faintly hear the door creaking open.

"What would you have done if I were here to kill you?" Came a voice, drifting through the door.

Julian's thick British accent filled the small living room. He quickly glanced around the room, and found Caitlin curled up in a ball on the couch. His mood instantly changed, and he gravitated to the couch.

"Caitlin. Are you okay? What's happened?"

"Nothing. I'm fine. What's up?" She tried her best to adjust herself to seem like everything was fine. But she couldn't really hide the truth. After a few short moments of silence, Julian decided to try to get some answers.

"Caitlin, you know you can tell me anything, right?"

"I know. But not this. It's just, too much."

"Caitlin-"

"Julian, no."

"I promise, I won't tell anyone."

"Julian, this isn't some hot gossip that I'm just going to spill after some wearing down! Do you even know how it feels to be told that you're adopted, and you've been lied to your entire life?!" Caitlin's hand flew over to cover her mouth, but it was too late.

"Oh dear god. Caitlin. I had no idea." Shocked, Julian couldn't imagine what Caitlin could be going through.

"Julian, just… can you please leave, and I would appreciate it greatly if you don't tell anyone about this."

"No, Caitlin. You need to talk to someone and that's exactly what you're going to do. I won't say anything to anyone, but please, just talk to me. I'm worried about you."

Caitlin's eyes started to tear up. "I… can't." At that, Caitlin started to cry. She tried to stop the tears, but they just kept falling. She couldn't stop thinking about everything bad that had happened to her. First her father, then Ronnie, and now this. Closing her eyes, and wished that things would get better, she wished that she had never been adopted, and that she had never lost anyone. She wished that she had never felt the feeling of loneliness.

Suddenly, she felt the warmth of someone's arms around her. She opened her eyes to find Julian wrapping her in his embrace. Her mind was against all of this. But in her heart, this was exactly what she yearned for.

"Julian?"

"Yes, Caitlin?"

"Do you mind staying here for a while?"

"Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere."

Please leave a review! And favorite :)


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: DC and MCU are not owned by me, otherwise I would travel a lot more...

The next few days at Star Labs were rather awkward. Caitlin was relieved that she had finally told someone what she had discovered. However, whenever Caitlin and Julian were in the same room together, the tension between them filled the room with an awkward silence. The others suspected something was up with them, but they kept it to themselves.

At the moment, the team was trying to find a way to contact Harry and Jesse on Earth-2, as they needed their help with their current problem. However, for some reason or another, Cisco had not been able to open a breach to the correct earth. So, they were forced to do things the old-fashioned way. Cisco, with his ulterior male ego, decided that he was going to work on his gauntlets, because he thought that was the problem. That left the rest of the team to try and get the speed cannon to work again, as they had not used it in the longest time. After two days of trying to open the right breach, Caitlin was growing tired of the situation. She decided to stay late that day to figure out what was really going wrong.

She was currently sitting at her desk finishing some computations when Julian walked in. At first, Caitlin was to wrapped up in her work to hear him, so he came in unnoticed.

"What are you working on?" Caitlin jumped when she heard suddenly Julian's voice.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." Julian said.

"It's fine Julian." She dismissed. The two silently worked for a while before Julian decided to speak up again.

"So what _are_ you working on?" Julian asked, his inquisitive side taking over.

"Just… trying to get the speed cannon working." Caitlin answered without looking up from her work. She felt as though she was so close to getting it. It was killing her. Suddenly, she felt someone's presence behind her.

"Could you get out of the way? You're blocking the light." Caitlin turned around in her sea to see Julian standing behind her.

"Oh no. I'm purposely standing here to prove a point." He said with a boyish grin growing on his face.

"And what might that be?" Caitlin decided to humor him.

"I'm trying to tell you that you should take a break. You've been working so hard."

"Julian…"

"Especially after what happened, you shouldn't be stressing yourself." He said with a stern look on his face. The room grew quiet. The two had never gotten around to talking about what happened that night. They had shared a special moment. Both of them knew that.

Caitlin finally decided to break the silence. ""Fine. Five minutes. Then I'm going back to work."

"That's all I'm asking." Caitlin and Julian spent the next five minutes wandering through the empty halls of STAR labs. Well, Caitlin was giving him a tour. Julian had never gotten around to seeing the whole place. When they got back to the cortex, Caitlin started telling him about how she and Hunter Zolomon, who was thought to be Jay Garrick at the time, opened up the breach to Earth-2. He asked why they couldn't repeat that scenario, and she said they had tried, but it had only failed. While they were walking back to her work desk, Julian asked whether they had used a component then that they had forgotten about this time. That's when it hit her.

She suddenly jumped in the air out of excitement, and that was not something Caitlin would normally do. "Thank you, Julian!" She said as she hugged him tightly.

"No problem, mate. What exactly did I do?" He asked, confusion filling his face.

"No time to explain. I have work to do." And with that, she sped off down the hall, to finish her thoughts, and final calculations.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: If I owned DC or the MCU there would be a huge crossover...

A.N.- Sorry about how short this is, it's just a filler chapter.

Twenty minutes. That's all it took her. _Twenty minutes._ Julian was absolutely astounded by how swiftly she had come up with the solution to the problem they had been working on for what seemed like millenia. When Caitlin came rushing out of her room with a paper in hand, she zoomed straight to the breach room, completely ignoring Julian's presence. But he followed her anyway.

Once there, Caitlin started to immediately plug numbers into the computer.

"Don't we need a speedster here for this?" Julian asked, still confused as to what was going on.

"Not anymore, we don't." She replied, not looking up from the computer.

She was rushing. Anyone could see it. She was so eager to get this done. After weeks of trying to figure out this solution, Caitlin was growing tired of the situation. While Julian was happy that this problem might be over now, and Caitlin probably figured it out, he was a bit hesitant of the situation.

"Done!" She yelled after a few minutes.

"Now all we have to do is flip this switch and the breach should appear." Caitlin declared.

"The honor is all yours." Julian replied.

Cautiously, Caitlin flipped the switch and a low groaning sound came from the machinery. As the breach slowly started to open, Caitlin neared the portal. Julian kept his distance, as he leaned again the door frame.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash, and the breach snapped closed. Another one quickly opened, and began to suck things in.

"Grab onto something!" Julian yelled as he clung to the door frame.

All he could hear was Caitlin scream as he looked down to see her getting pulled into another world.

"Bloody hell," he muttered as he let go, and followed Caitlin down the rabbit hole.

Please drop a favorite and a review!


	7. Chapter 6

A.N.- Sorry about not updating last week! My friend and I were both busy.

Darkness filled Caitlin's eyes as she hurtled through the portal. She found herself on the ground in a cramped, dark room.

"Where am I?" She muttered to herself as she climbed to her feet. With the small sliver of light coming in through what looked like the door, Caitlin found herself surrounded by cleaning supplies. Before she could put her hand on the doorknob, the portal opened once again, and Julian came flying through the breach.

"Julian!" Caitlin yelled as he collapsed at her feet.

"Where are we?" He asked as he brushed off the dirt off his pants and stood up.

"Ummm…" Caitlin was at a loss of words as she noticed just how close Julian was.

"It seems as though we are in some sort of janitor's closet." she replied once she managed to lean further away.

"So… should we leave?" Julian asked after a small silence.

"Yeah. Let's go." She replied as she opened the door. The light from outside blinded the two as their eyes had become used to the darkness of the closet. From what Caitlin could make out, they seemed to be in a police department.

"Bloody hell..." Julian muttered as he slipped out behind her.

"We're at CCPD," he said as he finished his thought.

"Well, that's good news right? If there is still a CCPD, then that means some things are the same as our world, and it will be easier to get around." Caitlin reasoned, as the two saw Captain Singh walking their way.

"Ahh, Julian, there you are. I've been looking for you all afternoon."

"Uhh, yeah. Sorry about that, sir. I've just been swamped with that one report." He answered, trying to play along.

"Report? That sounds like the CSI's job. I get that you're smart and all, but Allen shouldn't be having my top detective write his cases. You need me to have a word?"

"What? Oh, no. Allen's been just fine. Um, where exactly is his lab?"

"Downstairs. You okay, Albert? You seem off today. No badge, no knowledge of the facility.."

"Oh, I'm fine. And thank you. Have a nice day, sir." And with that, he quickly took off in the other direction, grabbing Caitlin and taking her with him.

"Julian. Where are you going?" Caitlin asked as they got out of earshot.

"Downstairs. If anyone can help us get home, it'll be the Flash himself. So, let's go get him."


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer- Don't own the DCU or the MCU!

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I was a little busy.

But anyway, here you go!

As they got downstairs, Julian found that it looked very similar to the CCPD back on Earth-1. At the end of the long hall, they saw a door, and they figured that was Barry's lab. Before they reached, Caitlin grabbed Julian and stopped him.

"Wait. What if Barry's not the Flash on this Earth?"

"Well. I doubt Allen would not be a fan of the Flash on any Earth. He'd definitely know where to find him." Julian replied.

"Find who?" The two turned their heads to find none other than Barry Allen standing at the door to his lab. He looked different on this Earth. He had a pair of baggy shorts, and a thin sleeveless shirt. He had big muscles that Caitlin could not stop staring at.

"Uhhh…." She tried to answer his question, but her words were caught in her throat when she got her first real look at him.

"Is this guy bothering you?" he asked in a voice lower than his regular one.

"Uhhh…. Uuhhh…. Uh, no." Caitlin replied, clearly drooling over the new and improved Barry Allen. Noticing this course of actions, Julian put his arm in front of Caitlin, lightly pushing her behind him.

"Uhhh. We are looking for the Flash. Would you by any chance know how to find him?" Julian asked, veering back to the original topic of conversation.

"Him?" Barry asked skeptically. "What Earth are you living on?"

"This one, obviously." Julian replied, all too quickly.

"Okay, then. If you want my advice, stay away from her. All she brings is death." He said, with a grim look on his face.

"Alright. Thanks, mate. See you later." Julian ended the conversation and grabbed ahold of Caitlin as he lead her outside. Once they exited the CCPD, Caitlin stopped in her tracks abruptly and dragged Julian down an alleyway to talk to him.

"What the heck? How are we going to find a way home now." Caitlin complained as soon as they got out of earshot.

"Well, I didn't expect that." Julian answered. "But I do have a plan." He muttered after some time.

"What?" Caitlin asked, clearly annoyed.

"If we can't contact the flash, we have to contact ourselves."

"What if we don't know how to fix this?"

"Well, I don't bloody know! But we don't have any other options at the moment."

"Okay, then one of us should go in and the other should watch the doppelganger."

"I'm going in."

"But-"

"No. I'm going. End of discussion."

"Fine. Where would Julian Albert be on a nice, sunny afternoon?"

Please leave a review and a favourite!


	9. Chapter 8

Hey everyone! I hope you all had wonderful holidays! We should be going back to a chapter every week or two. Thanks, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: The MCU and DCU are not mine!

For the next hour and a half, Caitlin and Julian waited outside of the CCPD, knowing that in any world, Julian Albert would most likely never be far too from work. For the longest time, they were both uncomfortably perched behind a bush. While Julian had an easier time crouching down behind the bush, Caitlin was still wearing her high-heels, so crouching down was _not_ the most comfortable of positions.

When Julian Albert finally appeared in the crowd, Caitlin immediately got up and started striding towards him, only to be stopped by a firm hand grabbing her arm from behind.

"Where are you going?" Earth-1 Julian inquired.

"To get Julian." Caitlin replied with an innocent voice.

"I thought I was the one going in?" Julian asked in a stern voice.

"Yeah. But we can't have Julian Albert go get Julian Albert. I have to get him, so you can go in as him." Caitlin tried to clarify.

"Alright." Julian groused as he gave in. When he let go of Caitlin, she brushed out her outfit, smoothing it out, and headed for the door. As soon as she stepped in through the door, she spotted Julian sitting by a large desk, the one that belonged to Joe, back in Earth-1. Still unsure of the entire situation, Caitlin started ambling towards the target.

"Hi. Julian?" She asked cautiously, realizing that this Julian might not know her.

"Caitlin. What a nice surprise." Julian greeted with a warm smile on his face.

"Uhh…. can you come outside for a sec?" she inquired nervously.

"Well, I've gotta finish my work before tonight."

"...What's tonight again?"

"You know...dinner... With your parents. Did you forget about their anniversary?"

"...My parents?"

"Are you okay, luv?"

"Uhhh, yeah. Why would you be going to dinner with my parents?"

"Okay. I understand that your father doesn't like me, but I think as your fiance I should go with you to dinner."

"...Fiance?"

"...Uhhh yeah. Are you okay? Have you forgotten the whole 'Caitlin Fitz-Simmons will you marry me' thing?

"Fitz-Simmons?"

"Are you sure you're okay? You sound as though you've lost your memory."

"I'm fine. Uhhhhh, see you tonight." Caitlin hurriedly stammered as she turned and left the CCPD. She could _not_ believe what she had just heard. Her parents- presumably her real ones- were her parents in this world. She had to meet them, find out who they _were._ She just had to.

As she opened the doors that led to the outside world, she immediately saw Julian patiently waiting at the bush they had previously been hiding behind.

"What took you so long?" Julian asked as soon as she got in earshot. Caitlin didn't answer. She just walked towards him with a lost look on her face.

"Caitlin? What's wrong?" Julian immediately recognised the look she wore on her face, and worriedly rushed to her side.

"My parents- My real parents- They're here." Caitlin started off slowly.

"What?"

"They're here. Julian- this one- he mentioned my parents. He… he said that we're supposed to see them tonight. I'm going. You can't stop me. You know how important this is to me."

"Alright." Julian sighed as he gave in. He realised the importance of the situation, and he knew that Caitlin had to go.

Not too soon after that, the two of them were on their way to find Caitlin _Fitz-Simmons_ , because Caitlin Snow had a dinner to go to.


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: The DCU and MCU ain't mine!

Finding Caitlin was surprisingly easy. After contemplating her whereabouts, Julian and Caitlin had spotted her in a local cafe. Julian then went in and coaxed her outside. When they got outside, the two from Earth-1 knocked her out, and took her to an old abandoned factory they saw back on their Earth. Luckily, this Earth was very similar to theirs, and the factory was still there, making it a perfect place for them to hide out, and keep the other Caitlin. They found some rope and a chair to keep Caitlin restrained, and then they started to get Caitlin ready to go in tonight. Just as she was about to leave, they realized they didn't know where she lived on this earth, so they went to question the girl sitting in the other room.

"Hello?" She called out from her chair, to which she was restrained. "Help me! I'm in here!" She cried out, hoping for someone to hear her pleading. Suddenly, she heard footsteps in the darkness of the shadows.

"I'm not going to hurt you. You just need to hear me out. This is going to sound crazy, but I promise you, this is all real." A voice said, sounding all too familiar.

"Julian?" She asked, just making herself more confused and scared. A tall figure stepped out into the light, illuminating his face.

"I'm not going to hurt you, just-"

"Julian, what are we doing here? You're scaring me. Let's just go home. Please." Caitlin begged.

"I'm not Julian. Well, I am, just not your Julian. I'm from another earth. I know this sounds crazy, but please, you have to help me. I-"

"Another earth. You mean the like the Multiverse Theory? Is that even real?"

"Yes! It's all true. But you see I need your help. Caitlin- my Caitlin- is here too. She needs to take your place at the dinner you're going to tonight. I need your home address. I'll explain everything to you later, I'll be staying back with you, so..." He said, happy that he didn't need to explain everything. Although he was still cringing slightly after the words 'my Caitlin' came out of his mouth.

Though the fact that he had literally just asked for her home address, Caitlin was surprisingly sympathetic. The two quickly worked out the details and got Caitlin- Earth-1 Caitlin- ready to go in. After she left, since the two now had a better understanding of each other, so Julian let the new Caitlin out of her restraints, and they ended up talking for the rest of the night.

"I'm actually quite surprised you believed my story and ended up helping us." Julian said after they had been talking for some time. They were both currently lazily sitting in the room she was previously tied up in, chatting the night away.

"Well, it was really obvious. You're Julian impression was more than just dead on, so I knew you had to be a Julian of some sort. My Julian wouldn't have known what the Multiverse Theory was even after I explained it to him, so I let my scientific side take over and I believed you. And I also took into consideration the fact that you took me, tied me up, and then asked me for help. It wasn't that hard to believe." She stated truthfully.

"I never asked you. Would you know how to open up a wormhole to another earth? Since you seem to be such a fan."

"Oh, no. I know the basic gist of the theory. I specialize in a different type of science."

"Bioengineering?" Julian asked.

"Yeah. Let me guess, your Caitlin does the same?"

"Yeah, she does." He replied, cringing at the choice of words. The rest of the night was pleasant. Although Julian's thoughts were elsewhere. He was still worried about Earth-1 Caitlin. He was the only one who knew about her parental problem, and all the stress she was going through. He truly hoped she would find what she was looking for tonight, so they could focus on getting home.

Please leave a favorite and a review! Thank you!


End file.
